Waking Nightmare
Waking Nightmare is the 11th episode from season 7 of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Plot While playing ball with Grim and Cerbrous, Billy is told by Mandy to play somewhere else because she has to study for a big test tomorrow. Billy is soon convinced by his dad that in order to get a better grade on the than Mandy on the test, he would have to keep her up all night. Unfortunately, Grim was warned by Mandy that if she was to be interrupted while she sleeping or studying, she would do something terrible to Grim. So in order to keep alive, Grim manages to stop Billy's atempts to wake Mandy. Unfortunately, one of Billy's last pranks left Mandy flat on her face outside on the sidewalk. In the morning, it turns out it was Irwin who was sleeping in Mandy's room in a Mandy costume and Mandy slept outside in an abandoned dog house. Later at school, Mandy (as always) passes her test and Billy (as always) fails his test. However, Grim is punished (for reasons unknowned) and is now forced to listen to Irwin as he plays the saxaphone. Credits * Story by: 'Maxwell Atoms and Aaron Springer * '''Storyboard by: '''Aaron Springer * '''Directed by: '''Gordon Kent and Juli Hashiguchi Quotes *'Harold: I having know you hear your conversation. Don't forget your mom will buy you a computer game you want it Ultimate Thumb Wrestlering Event! ---- *'Billy': Hey, dad! What are you doing in those bushes anyway? *'Harold': Uh, gardening. ---- *'Grim': Huh? What the...? No good devil. (Gasps) Billy, no,! Get away from there you gonna-- for the love of-- Bet you try and pass me this time. Just let him. *'Billy': Hi, Grim! *'Grim': Quiet. I'm making sure Billy to wake up Mandy. *'Billy': Suit yourself. Hey, would you mind getting a door for me my hands are kinda full. *'Grim': Sure. You just making sure you're extra-- ---- *'Exercise Dude': Oh, dearly, dear. We can just sleep our lives this way. We gotta move, people! You know wanna do. Come on! Hop on 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 okay! Time for sit ups! Keep those legs straight. Air 1 and and 3 swirlem! *'Grim': Oh, no! *(Grim is making a cake) *'Exercise Dude': And 5 and 6 feel it! 1 and 2 and 1 and 2 and come around. *'Grim': Hey, Exercise Dude, I made you a cake. *'Exercise Dude': But it-it's not my birthday? *'Grim': That's okay. I won't tell. *'Exercise Dude': Do you know how much sugar and butter one of those? *'Grim': Sugar? Butter, milk chocolate, fresh strawberries and lemon. *'Exercise Dude': Lemon. *'Grim': That's right. A little bit of lemon and a whole lot of love. *'Exercise Dude': Well, maybe just one piece. Hey! You come back here with my cake! *'Grim': (Panting) *'Exercise Dude': (Panting) Daah! Sugar puffs! You! I need your bicycle! *'Bicycle Guy': What? Why? *'Exercise Dude': BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY!! Come to mamma! (Screams) Video Category:Episodes